Challenging Potter
by starkid1directioner
Summary: 'I'm not going with you.' I said as we made it onto the pitch and the entire team turned to face us. He raised an eyebrow. 'Myers you're getting on that broom even if I have to force you onto it.' A deep laugh broke our glaring competition and we turned to face James. 'You want her to ride your broom Al'


Challenging Potter

'I missed you.'

I laughed as Rose squeezed me tight in her arms as soon as I had stepped through the carriage door.

'I missed you too.'

Settling down across from me, she raised an eyebrow. 'Spill.'

'What about?' I asked innocently.

'The boy you met over summer.'

I rolled my eyes and settled back into the seat, staring the story from the very beginning. 'Well we went on holiday to Spain.' I began.

'That's so romantic,' she gushed quietly as soon as soon as I had finished the story. 'He sounded completely besotted with you.'

'As if that's ever possible.' I stiffened at the sound of his voice and turned to face him. Glancing over at me, he leaned against the carriage door.

'Potter.'

'Myers.' He nodded at me and sat down beside Rose. 'So what were you talking about before?'

'Her summer fling.' Rose said teasingly and I groaned.

'It wasn't a _fling_.' I muttered.

'Oh please. What did you do to the poor bloke? Slip him a love potion?'

I glared at him. 'Just because you might need a love potion to get someone to like you, it doesn't mean that everyone else does.'

Rose cut off his reply. 'The sexual tension you two have is suffocating.'

I felt my jaw drop at her statement. Sexual tension? Between me and Potter?

'Seriously get together already or at least snog.'

I snorted slightly and shifted in my seat. 'There's something wrong with that statement Rosie.'

She raised an eyebrow in challenge. 'Oh yeah and what's that?'

'There is no sexual tension between us.' She rolled her eyes. 'Sexual tension implies that we find each other attractive. But we don't.'

'Exactly,' he chimed in agreement. 'I'd never find her attractive in any way shape or form.'

I nodded, looking over at him. 'And I certainly don't have a thing for Gryffindork seekers.'

'Yeah, I'd never date a prissy Ravenclaw.'

'How can you _say_ that?' I asked, glaring at the boy across from me.

Potter stared down at me, his eyes sparking with mischief. And they said James was the trouble maker I thought leaning closer to him. 'Because it's true.'

'Take it back,' I hissed as he moved towards me.

'Why should I when it's true?'

'That is it!' Rose shouted and we jumped apart. 'I've had enough of the two of you fighting constantly! Albus she's my best friend, leave her alone.' She faced me. 'He's my favourite cousin, ease up a bit.'

When we made no sign of doing a she'd asked, she pulled out her wand and muttered something under her breath. Something cold encased my wrist and I glanced down to see a pair of handcuffs.

My eyes widened and Potter spoke quickly, his voice rough. 'You _handcuffed_ us together Rosie.'

'I'm aware,' she said pocketing her wand. 'Don't worry the spell only lasts for two days, I mean I tried to get it to last for longer but couldn't.'

'When I get out of these handcuffs I'm going to kill you.' I muttered.

She smiled innocently at me. 'Come on. We've got defence next.'

I glared at her back before we followed after her.

Walking into the DADA classroom, I moved towards my seat and was stopped by Potter's dead weight.

'I'm not being surrounded by a bunch of bookworm Ravenclaws.'

I let out a sharp breath. 'And I'm not being surrounded by a bunch of arrogant Gryffindors.'

He glared at me and we both turned to sit in our normal seats until we were flung back at each other. I gasped, my hands moving to his chest to steady myself as his gripped my waist. Glancing up at him from under my eyelashes I saw the surprise in his eyes.

'Mr Potter.' We turned to face Mr Zabini and saw the knowing smirk on his face. 'Could you please let Miss Myers go?'

I pushed myself away from him quickly, my cheeks stained red as we sat down quickly. Mr Zabini turned address the class.

'I'm telling you one last time Potter that this isn't happening,' I said, staying firmly rooted to the spot.

He threw a hand up in exasperation. 'The only other solution is staying awake all night.'

'That sounds pretty good to me.'

'Well it _doesn't_ to me.' Placing an arm around my legs, he used his free arm to hoist me over his shoulders.

I hit his back repeatedly. 'Let me go!'

He ignored me and walked into the Gryffindor common room. I became instantly aware of the eyes on us and saw the smirks on the boys, specifically James and Fred's, faces and blushed.

Oh Merlin, they thought-

I buried my face into his back and looked up when he set me onto his bed.

'Sleep,' he ordered, dragging me down with him.

'No. You can't be serious.'

I went to get up but he wrapped our connected arm around my waist and pulled me back down.

'Go to sleep Myers.'

I sighed and settled myself against him knowing that I wouldn't get out of this. He picked up his wand and the curtains closed before he set it back onto the table.

'I've got quidditch practice,' he announced rising to his feet and I stared at him.

'_So? _Just miss it.'

'And have James murder me? No thanks.' I raised an eyebrow. 'Besides we've got a match next week.'

'Yeah a match against _my_ team, so it's better if I'm not there.'

He forced me to my feet and walked towards the quidditch pitch. I tried to set my feet firmly on the ground but I was eventually dragged along behind him.

'I'm not going with you.' I said as we made it onto the pitch and the entire team turned to face us.

He raised an eyebrow. 'Myers you're getting on that broom even if I have to force you onto it.'

A deep laugh broke our glaring competition and we turned to face James. 'You want her to ride your broom Al?'

He turned a shocking shade of red at his brother's teasing words and stalked towards his broom. I let out a slight yelp as I was forced to his side.

'Get on.'

I rolled my eyes, knowing better than to argue with him and sat on the broom before him. His arms came round to cage me in.

'Are you sure that this is a good idea?' I asked, unable to resist baiting him. 'I mean I'm the seeker you're playing against next week. Are you sure that you want me to know all of your secrets?'

'I'm sure that we'll be fine by the time the match comes round,' he muttered, manoeuvring us in the air.

'You sound confident in your abilities.'

'I'm unbeaten.'

I scoffed. '_Almost_ unbeaten. I've beaten you in every match we've played against each other.'

He stiffened. 'Only because-'

'_Oi_!' We looked down at James. 'Practice is over! Albus if you're done flirting with my future sister-in-law, go get changed.'

Ignoring his jibe, Potter manoeuvred us to the ground and headed for the changing room.

I blanched as I looked at the boys changing room door.

'Potter,' I said quietly. 'I can't go in there.'

'Why not?' I started slightly, he actually sounded _concerned_.

'Look at the sign Potter.'

Understanding dawned on him and he glanced down at me. 'Close your eyes. 'I did as he said and I walked after him slowly.

'A few of the guys are still in here.' He said quietly and I almost made a remark but stopped hearing the wolf whistles. 'Oh _sod off!_' He raised his voice slightly and lowered it again when I heard the door open and close. 'Alright, they've left. You can open your eyes.'

I looked up at him and he held up his tie.

'What are you going to do with that?'

'I'm going to blindfold you.'

'Why?'

'Myers I need to get changed as well.'

I closed my eyes and he tied it over my eyes.

'How exactly is this going to work?' I asked.

'I have no idea.' He sighed quietly. 'I guess we'll have to figure it out. Just don't take a peek.'

'Like I'd _ever_ be tempted to.'

'Oh I wouldn't put it past you Myers.'

I could hear him creep closer to me. 'Back up Potter.'

'You want me Myers just admit it.'

I scoffed. 'No what I want is for you to have a shower, you _stink_.'

I grinned as Rose hugged me and pulled me into the burrow. Walking towards Lily, I sent Albus a small smile before sitting down.

'So Lily,' I nudged her teasingly. 'What's this I hear about a certain Hufflepuff chaser?'

She blushed crimson and ducked her head. She began to speak but stopped. I looked up and saw her brother's walking towards us.

'You have to tell me later.' I whispered. She nodded.

As the two boys sat before us, I shared a look with Rose before facing them. James nudged Albus and I raised an eyebrow.

'Myers let's have a quidditch game, girls against boys.' He suggested.

'Alright.' I turned to organize the team and heard the adults stop talking, obviously listening to us.

'But there's a catch.'

'There always is,' Rose muttered.

'If your team wins I'll be your personal slave for a week and if my team wins you go on a date with me.'

My eyebrows rose in surprise but I found myself nodding anyway.

'Alright.'

'So,' I said glancing at the girls sat before me. 'Our chasers are Lily, Victoire and Lucy. Our beaters are Roxanne and Molly, Rosie's our keeper and I'm seeker. Is that alright?'

We nodded and headed for the makeshift quidditch pitch. As we rose to the sky, we looked down at the adults watching us carefully. They were torn in two; the men were on his side and the women on mine.

I glanced at their team. Hugo guarded the hoops while James, Louis and Scorpious watched our chasers carefully. Fred swung his beaters bat around and Teddy hit him softly over the head with his. Meeting Albus' eyes I caught the challenge in them.

Mr Potter blew the whistle and we were off. I surveyed the pitch as Lily managed to intercept the quaffle and score the first goal.

We'd been playing for an hour now and the score was 200-150 to us and there was still no sign of the snitch. From the corner of my eye I saw a flash of gold and dived for it. I saw Albus appear beside me as we dived for the snitch.

If I caught this, we won and he was my slave for the week and if he caught it and won, then I went on a date with him.

Our hands were outstretched, barely grazing the snitch when I pulled mine back. He looked at me from the corner of his eyes before his hand closed round it.

Sitting up his eyes locked onto mine as he ignored his team surrounding him.

'You _let_ me win.'


End file.
